A variety of documents such as checks, bill stubs, bond coupons, and money orders are presented in various transactions in which data is obtained from the document to enable the transaction to proceed. For example, in a transaction of purchase and sale by a consumer, the consumer may present a check in payment of the amount due. A vendor may wish to convert the check at point of sale, and if so, data must be obtained from the check in order to complete the transaction. Alternatively, a customer who wishes to pay an amount due to a vendor pursuant to an invoice (or bill) typically presents a bill stub (i.e., a detachable portion of the invoice designed to be returned with payment) to the vendor or the vendor's agent. The vendor, or the vendors agent, needs to obtain data from the bill stub in order to complete the transaction.
In each of these examples, the vendor or his agent needs to obtain data from the document at point of presentment. Typically, the point of presentment is a retail context, and the consumer waits while the transaction is completed. The consumer also expects to be provided with confirmation of completion of the transaction immediately upon completion, at the point of presentment. The confirmation of completion is provided in different forms, but generally involves a receipt and/or a mark made on the document.
Known devices for obtaining data from documents suffer from a number of defects. For example, the “footprint” of a device for obtaining data from a document (i.e., the space on the vendors counter occupied by the device) should be as small as possible. However, known devices still have relatively large footprints. Also, misfeeding of documents, and jamming, is a recurring problem in known data-obtaining devices. As another example, known devices can also permit a misread document to be processed in some circumstances, with the result that the vendor is then subsequently obligated to deal with the lack of document data.
There is therefore a need for an improved apparatus for obtaining data from a document at point of presentment.